Completely At Heaven's Mercy
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: There were lessons to be learned at every corner, whether one likes it or not. And Kyou is along for the rough and cruel ride, but he isn't alone. Haru/Kyou.
1. Friendship

**A/N: Sorry for not updating **_**ABC Kisses**_**, just not motivated enough. During my long absence I have written quite a few oneshots concerning the little kitty. It's all a matter of me having the time to type them up. Maybe I'll upload one before I return to school. Got the idea to produce these collection of Haru/Kyou moments from a story I read last night, "I Love Him, I Love Him Not" by sweet-and-simple, a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_**"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." ~ Anais Nin**_

-x-

They were never meant to be loved. Wasn't that the reason why the curse of the zodiac were placed on them? They were the spoils, the bad seeds, sent to Earth to be taught a lesson. That was all. Each and every one of them, were meant to be . . . hated . . . alienated . . . alone.

"Look, it's the cursed cat," a voice bellowed out from the darkness. Invisible orange cat ears lay flat against his head, as the little boy cowered in the corner.

"Don't mind him, he's nothing. He's not one of us," another voice replied calmly, almost like a sneer.

"He's the same as us, besides weren't you the one who asked me to go with you to see everyone?" the first voice wondered.

"And? I didn't mean the cat. I meant the others, the ones who **are** like us."

"You are too reserved for my taste. This is the reason why everyone likes you for your face and not for your heart. It's always covered in ice," the boy huffed. The cat zodiac sat huddled in the dark corner, crimson eyes staring with confusion at the two standing not two feet away, bickering.

"If there were actually ice around my heart, ahoushi, then wouldn't I be dead?"

"Don't twist my words! Anyway, it seems like he's the only one in the mansion at the moment and it's boring between the two of us," the first boy said.

"Hmph, last week you said it'll be fun with just the two of us and now you're bored? You really are a greedy cow."

The cursed cat gasped at the realization that the two in front of him were the cursed zodiacs and one of them was the Ox.

"You know I love you," the Ox said and he turned his attention to the shivering cursed cat,

"Come. Step out into the light with us."

The cat looked at the pale hand thrust in front of him. He looked up tentatively at the owner before traveling to the uncaring face of the friend. Rolling his eyes, he said haughtily,

"No thanks."

"What'd you say?" the friend of the Ox said.

"I bet if I follow you like an obedient member of this cursed hell hole, you'll turn your back on me and make my life even more miserable. Am I right?"

The Ox laughed, "I assure you kitten, that we're not at all like the Head member of this mansion."

"Then what are you like?" the cat shot back.

"We're not getting anywhere with him and the light's dimming. It's a waste of time," the friend huffed.

"Come on, and if we happened to do something that is not to your liking, you can kick our butt," the Ox smirked. The cat looked to the friend, but all he got was the side of his face.

"Really?" the cat asked.

"Really. Right, Yuki?" the Ox said.

"Whatever. I doubt he can lay a hand on me anyway," Yuki said with confidence. The cat balled his hands and shot up from his spot on the ground,

"You sound so confident, are you sure you have proof to back it up?"

"Oh? So the cat does have some fire left in him," Yuki mocked, "It would've been boring if we had to lug around a sorry excuse for a cat with a dead look in his eyes."

"WHAT?" the cat roared. The Ox held him back,

"Calm down, it's Yuki's way of acknowledging you."

"That's an annoying way to do it," the cursed cat growled, still straining in the Ox's arms.

"Do we have to put a leash on him? Didn't know he was secretly a dog inside," Yuki said and turned around to walk back the way he came. The cat growled even louder,

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Damn it, you stupid cow! I said let me go!"

"Nope, not until you calm down. Now, let's go. The sun's not going to wait forever for us." the Ox pulled the cat with him. It was a start of a strange friendship, that had the three of them tied together even few years into the future.

-x-

**A/N: There will be 11 more quotes, so don't think this is the end. =)**


	2. Cute

_**"We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else for us to find." ~ Unknown**_

-x-

The stupid cow was alone. Yes, that is what everyone calls him. Everyone but his dear parents. Then again, they weren't dear at all. They chose not to dwell in his life as long as it's the right one.

"Stupid, stupid. What's so stupid about me?" the young Ox zodiac wondered one afternoon while walking back home from school. He kicked the tiny pebble that was in his way. The object bounced a foot away and under a car. Sighing, he clutch at both of his backpack straps and continued walking until he smashed his face into a back. He landed on his butt and stared up at the person.

"Watch where you're going you - !"

"Hey, it's him."

"Who?"

"You know, one of the Sohma . . . I forgot what animal he is supposed to represent, but I've seen him at that house before."

"You mean you went to the cursed house?"

"No, you idiot! I didn't go into the house! I've walked by it a couple of times, pretty eerie."

"And you mean to say that this boy here is from that cursed house?"

"Yeah."

Hatsuharu looked at the pack of boys, too angry to even gauge in the conversation that they were having about him. He shot up, a fist raised and connected with the fleshy cheek of the person whose back had caused him to fall.

"Say you're sorry!" Hatsuharu yelled, raising his fist to hit once again but it was snatched tight by another person.

"You stupid boy! How dare you hit Hideki like that!"

Hatsuharu felt a hard, fist smashed into his face. He cried out when he felt something run down his face. Reaching up with his hand to his nose, Hatsuharu drew his hand back which was now covered in blood.

"What did you do to me, you bastard!" Hatsuharu snapped and suddenly the calm boy turned into a raving maniac, his dark eyes wild. Apparently the group of boys noticed the change of atmosphere and began backing away from the bloodied boy who looked like he was out for blood.

"I said! What did you do to me!" Hatsuharu yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" said a new voice, "He punched you, dead center at your face. If you want me to be more specific, your nose."

All five faces turned to see a boy not even older than them, standing there with a hard glare and a smirk on his lips.

"It's the cursed cat! Let's go! I don't want to be cursed by him!" said a boy and he ran home. His three other friends all backed away, afraid for their lives and their future and they too turned their backs and ran off.

"Hey, why don't you snap out of it?" said the boy. Hatsuharu glared,

"And why don't you run home to your mommy? I don't need no help from a cursed cat like you."

"I can see that, but if I didn't butt in like I did, who knows where those boy's corpses are going to end up," the zodiac cursed cat said. Hatsuharu was quiet, arms suddenly limp at his side. Then, ever-so-slowly, Hatsuharu raised his head and looked around,

"Where'd they go? I swore they were there a minute ago."

"More like five minutes ago, stupid cow. You let yourself give in to the darkness again. If none of us were here when you turned, you would be at the police station by now."

Hatsuharu heard the familiar voice and turned his head to the orange haired boy, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from possible humiliation and a day's worth of scolding."

"Kyou . . . are you gloating?" Hatsuharu said, wiping his bleeding nose on his sleeve.

"Gloating?" Kyou smiled and turned at his heel, "What is that?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Hatsuharu wondered when the other boy began walking away from him.

"What do you think? Going home of course. I have to make dinner since Kazuma-sensei doesn't know how," Kyou chuckled.

"Are you perhaps going by the Sohma Estate as well? Can you drop me off?"

Kyou looked at the dual haired boy then to the bloodied sleeve and the tousled hair and the broken nose before sighing,

"Seriously. How does anyone put up with you. Sometimes you're just too stupid and clueless. Hurry up or I'll leave you behind! I'm taking you to my house first. I don't want Hatori to think you went and got yourself beat up again."

"I didn't get beat up! They got beat up by me!" Hatsuharu shouted. Kyou raised a hand and lazily waved him off,

"Sure, sure. Keep believing in that."

Hatsuharu had no choice but to follow the older boy home where he was cleaned up. Stupid. He heard the word again. Was he really stupid as everyone pegged him to be? Or was it a label to let everyone know that he could never grow out of this "stupid" phase he was going through. Either way, as long as he remained "stupid", he hoped that Kyou would remain alongside him to control the temper that was bubbling inside of him.


	3. Parenthood

_**"Children begin by loving their parent; as they grow older they judge them; sometimes they forgive them." ~ Oscar Wilde**_

-x-

'_It was about this day . . ._' someone thought. The figure walked down rows and rows of stone, the sky had darkened but had yet to shed its tears. He finally found the marking he was looking for and stared at it. There were no flowers there. It was like that every year around this time. Scoffing, the boy knelt down and placed the flowers before the marked grave.

"Looks like that damn bastard forgotten you, huh mother?"

He could've told people off that the wetness on his cheeks were due to the rain, but the gray clouds above him still refused to cry.

"I heard . . . I heard too late, mother . . ."

The sky decided to cry just then. Little by little, the droplets became heavier and heavier until suddenly it matched the gut-wrenching guilt the boy felt inside.

"I heard . . . mother . . . that . . . you loved me . . . till the day you died . . . You loved me . . ."

The boy broke down, his orange hair matted to his forehead as he knelt down on the muddy ground. Salty tears mixed with the heaven's salty tears, slid down the boy's cheek.

"Mother . . . Mother . . ."

"You know . . ." said a voice in the rain. The boy perked up, but continued to lower his head down as he listened, "It's not everyday you get to cry . . . And if you're afraid of crying in front of people, don't be. No one will laugh at you, no one will tell you that you're weak. Because you're crying for your mother's death. Anyone who dares to laugh at other's misfortune should also have the same amount of karma thrown back at them. No, triple it."

The boy laughed at the other's speech, "Stupid Ox. What do you know?"

"Even though I don't know what you're going through, I just can't stand it when girls cry."

"What are you trying to say?" the boy's voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Sorry, what I mean to say was, I hate it when people cry. It makes me mad and makes me want to find whoever that made them cry and beat them to a pulp."

"Really . . ." the boy laughed, wiping away his tears with his clammy hand, "Aren't you sounding a bit too heroic? Everyone knows just how weak and dumb you really are."

"Belittling me in front of your mother's grave? You're far too young to be doing that to me."

"Need I remind you, Haru that you're younger than me."

"So everyone tells me."

"Are you here to see me like this or are you and your umbrella here for another purpose?"

"I'm just here to save a wet kitten from drowning in its own sorrow."

"Did someone send you?" the boy asked.

"Your mom did . . ."

"Stop lying . . ." the boy whispered.

"Sorry . . ." Haru said and placed the umbrella over the crouching teen. He winced at how cold the rain was on his skin.

"How did you get here anyway? Knowing you, you can't even find your way to the restroom even if it's just one feet away from you."

"Give me some credit, kitten. I asked Hatori to give me a ride. He's waiting with towels for our return," Haru said. The teen finally stood up without speaking and mouthed the words he didn't dare say to the gray stone. Words that he failed to say the day his mother failed to return home. With that he turned on his heels and back into the rain. Haru quickly went to catch up to the teen and placed the umbrella over the boy once again but was rejected this time.

"Stop it, I'm already wet. So let me be wet."

"You're crying again aren't you?" Haru realized.

"Shut up, stupid cow. Now where's Hatori?"

"The entrance . . ." the Ox said. The teen nodded,

"Let's go then."

"Wait Kyou," Haru replied. The teen stopped and turned to his side,

"What is it now? Don't tell me you left something back there."

"No . . ."

"Then what?" the teen began to get mad. Haru placed a hand on top of the boy's head, a caring gesture that Kyou knew all too well. Tears fell again and the next thing he knew, he had changed into an orange kitten and was carried all the way back to the entrance.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me crying . . ." Kyou whispered. Haru looked down at the orange cat and his lips tugged down into a frown,

"I'll remember that."


	4. Truth

_**"There are only two mistakes one can make along the road to truth; not going all the way, and not starting." ~ Buddha**_

-x-

It had been a terrible school day. The kids there had always looked at him like the plague. It was humiliating, stupid, and disgusting. The looks always gave him nightmares when he would go to sleep every night. But now he was free from that prison.

He walked up to his new home and tried the front door, it was locked. Then he tried the back where the karate lessons were conducted and walked passed the usual students. He liked them. They praised and looked up to him.

"Hello, Kyou."

"Hello," Kyou replied back and continued his way to the dojo. The door to the said room was slightly ajar and he heard voices. Raised voices.

" . . . when are you going to stop deceiving him, Keiji?"

"I'm not deceiving him. He asked for the truth and I gave it to him. He was a mistake, just like our grandfather who took the curse before him." (1)

"They're not mistakes," Kazuma argued.

"Since when did you change your tune, cousin? (2) You hated the zodiac curse, despise all those associated with it. Did you not use my son to gain closure for the cruelty against grandfather? Then you're no better than me, the father who drove his wife to suicide before throwing his son away for a life of freedom."

Kyou had heard everything, the truth that had been kept away from him all these years. But after hearing the confession from his father's lips, it left only one question unanswered. Did that mean his mother had loved him all along?

"Why aren't you going inside, stupid cat?" Kyou jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He turned around to see Yuki, Kagura and Hatsuharu standing there. Kyou did the only thing he thought of, run for it.

"Oi! Where are you going? There's practice today!" the Ox shouted after the teen. The door to the dojo opened suddenly and the three students looked to see their teacher in shock,

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing," they all mumbled.

"But I think the stupid cat did. He ran off when he saw us," Yuki answered.

"Hmph, that stupid boy is still as weak and emotional as when I left him," Keiji commented with a sneer.

"And you are?" Kagura asked. She didn't like it when others talk that way about her Kyou.

Keiji smiled down at the brunette, "His father."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, "You mean the no-good-basta-"

Yuki covered the girl's mouth. Kyou's father glared,

"You lot of cursed children have no manners just like I expected. A parent's love can never help you. Your better off all alone." (3)

"That's going too far," Kazuma whispered.

"It's alright," Yuki responded, "as long as the stupid cat has friends, who needs his father, right?"

"What did you say?" Keiji turned to the young teen.

"If you don't really care for Kyou as you said, then you wouldn't take any offense to that. But since you do somewhat, it shows that you care even if it's just as small as air particles."

"I don't need some pre-teen boy telling me what I'm feeling and what I'm not. What do you know!" Keiji shouted and walked off.

"Sorry you had to witness that," Kazuma apologized.

"We're just worried about Kyou," Kagura said. Yuki shrugged,

"I don't particularly care about the cat's feelings."

"Well, why don't we go in and have a start at our lesson," Kazuma said. Both Yuki and Kagura began heading in when they realized that a particular Ox was missing.

-x-

"Hey! Wait up! I said wait up, you stupid cat!" Hatsuharu huffed and wheezed as he tried to catch up to the orange haired teen. The latter didn't turn around or acknowledge the cow's presence. Instead he continued walking as if something was pulling at him. When Kyou did finally stop, they were at some remote area of Tokyo where the train tracks were abandoned for a long time now.

"Why are we here?" the Ox asked when they stopped. Kyou said nothing as he continued to look at a particular spot. Hatsuharu looked back and forth from the orange haired teen to a bunch of small rocks and metal for tracks.

"Kyou?"

The cat was crying, silently, biting his lips from releasing the pent up anger and frustration. (4)

"You know, whatever it is that you're doing, they can't hear you if you keep your mouth shut," Hatsuharu said. Kyou lowered his head, sniffles began to become more noticeable before a sob leaked out. After what felt like hours, the tears had finally dried and the sniffles were gone,

"Why did you come?"

Hatsuharu looked up from his crouched form, "I don't know. My legs decided to follow you on my own."

"Stupid. What will happen if you got lost? How will anyone find you?" Kyou scolded.

Hatsuharu sighed, "Why does everyone have to remind me about that? I already know. If I had time to think about things like that, then I would've missed the perfect opportunity to see the kitty cry."

"Is that all you came here for? To see me cry? Are you going to get a reward when you get home?" Kyou scoffed.

"No, I just want to make sure that you were all right and that you weren't going to do anything stupid," the Ox said.

"I'm not that weak! I wouldn't go the cowards way if I could. The damn rat will never let me live it down, even through death," Kyou grumbled.

"Did you finally found the answer you seek, Kyou?" Hatsuharu asked. Kyou was quiet for a moment before nodding,

"Yeah, I did."

-x-

**A/N: If there's an actual story between Kazuma and Kyou's father from Takaya Natsuki (Fruits Basket creator), then please tell me.**

**(1) This is just my own take of Kazuma's relationship with Kyou's father. I wanted to have some meat to it. I mean, why would Kazuma want to take Kyou in, a complete stranger, despite trying to relieve his guilt from his grandfather, into his own home? There has to be some other reason to it. And I thought that it would be because of this reason. And . . . even though Kyou's father is desperately trying to distance himself from his son, there's no way he's willing to accept some stranger into taking his son away. It just brings more questions than understanding to me.**

**(2) Decided to put them as "actual" cousins. Not the cousins the Sohmas say to hide their curse.**

**(3) Aiya! Don't take offense. I know Kyou's father hates Kyou, but I'm not sure if his hate for the zodiac curse is to this extreme.**

**(4) I know this seems kind of similiar to the previous chapter, but I couldn't help it. Sorry!**


End file.
